Kahmunrah
'Kahmunrah '''is the main antagonist of ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. He is a vengeful and ruthless Egyptian pharaoh who plots to take over the world. Background Like his younger brother Akhmenrah, Kahmunrah is born into royalty thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt. His parents, Merenkahre and Shepseheret, treated Akhmenrah much more favorably, to the point of handing Akhmenrah the throne. He deeply resented this, claiming that he was the rightful ruler. Sometime after Akhmenrah died (presumably murdered by him), he ruled Egypt as its fifth king. In the present day, the Golden Tablet of Akhmenrah, after being relocated to the basements of the Smithsonian Museum, reanimates a wax exhibit of Kahmunrah, effectively bringing him back to life, and with it, his lust for power. Role in film Kahmunrah is first mentioned by Jedediah through a phone call with Larry Daley, frantically warning Larry that Kahmunrah is not friendly, with the call abruptly ending. Worried, Larry decides to sneak into the museum. Larry eventually comes across a shipping container, with its doors left ajar and surrounded by wax exhibits of Kahmunrah and several Egyptian soldiers. Larry peeks inside the container to find that his friends are all in there, cornered and battle-ready. He spots Dexter holding the tablet, and tries to take it using a spear. Just as Larry gets his hands on the tablet, it glows, reanimating all exhibits in the museum. Kahmunrah, now reanimated, sees Larry with the tablet and orders his men to close the shipping container and surround Larry. Kahmunrah introduces himself and reveals his plan of unleashing an army with the tablet, before forcing Larry to give him the tablet. Larry, not wanting Kahmunrah to carry on with his plan, tricks him into fighting a large octopus. With Kahmunrah and his men distracted, Larry takes the tablet back and makes a run for it. Along the way, General Custard Armstrong assists Larry by letting him ride on his motorcycle, but he falls off it and gets captured by Kahmunrah's men as a result. Larry speeds off but Amelia Earhart blocks the way. One of Kahmunrah's men throw a spear towards the motorcycle front tire, forcing Larry to flee on foot, with Amelia following him. Kahmunrah's men eventually manage to corner the two. They try to fend them off with a pitchfork but failed. They ran into a nearby picture depicting 1945, before trapping the pursuing soldiers in it by flipping the picture. Realizing his men are gone, Kamunrah meets up with Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte and Al Capone. He offers them parts of the world in return for their allegiance. With all of them agreeing, Kahmunrah orders them to bring Larry and the tablet to him at once. As Larry and Amelia roam the museum, they spot Napoleon's Grand Armee soldiers searching for them. The two tries to avoid them, but are ultimately captured by Napoleon. He and his men escort Larry to Kahmunrah while leaving Amelia behind. Kahmunrah takes the tablet from Larry and places it on a stone exhibit. He excitedly enters a combination on the tablet to release his army, but it didn't work. Kahmunrah explains that his parents changed the combination on him. Kahmunrah puts Jedediah into an hourglass and flips it, which threatens to bury Jedediah alive. Kahmunrah tells Larry he has an hour to figure out the correct combination for the tablet or Jedediah and the rest of his friends will die.